


Today is Monday - Art Masterpost

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the story "Today is Monday" by Karasel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is Monday - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the images used in this manipulation. Nor do I own any Stargate characters. Made for fun, not profit.
> 
> Create for the Het_Big_Little_Bang_2012.

First up for Karasel's story is a cover art piece. I enjoy making collage pieces, and I thought it captured the fractured state of John's mind rather well. The second piece depicts Charlotte Mayfield (Athena), the antagonist. The third piece is a banner for the story.

  


Link to the Story: [Today is Monday, by Karasel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/486356/chapters/847139) Link to the Bonus Art: [My LJ Post](http://twisted-slinky.livejournal.com/48389.html)

Thank you for viewing!


End file.
